


Traditions

by BelleRotten



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Books, Christmas, Getting Together, Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe, The kids are mentioned - Freeform, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleRotten/pseuds/BelleRotten
Summary: When the children decide that watching Christmas movies is a tradition they must share with their local hero, Sportacus decides to share one of his traditions from home with the people of Lazytown. Including Robbie.
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Traditions

“ROBBIE! OPEN UP!”

Loud noise startled Robbie Rotten awake from his slumber. Annoyed, he open his eyes to inspect where that ungodly noise had come from.

“What do I have to do to get some peace and quiet around here!?” He mumbled sleepily.

“ROOOOOOBIE! I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE! OPEN UP!”

There it is again, the same noise! Robbie could now recognise the noise as a voice. A voice with a very thick accent. A voice that could only belong to one person.

Pulling down his periscope to see if his guess was right, Robbie was greeted by the image of Sportacus, wearing his usual hero outfit and the scarf Robbie suspected he made himself. What interested him is that the hero was carrying two wrapped packages. 

“Sportaloon! Do you have any idea what time it is?” Robbie called through his speaker system.

“Of course! It is Christmas Eve!” The hero replied enthusiastically.

“Then why, pray tell, are you bothering me?”

“No one should be alone on Christmas Eve. Besides, I brought you a present!”

“A present? For me?” Robbie asked, sounding surprised and a little bit suspicious. 

“Of course! So can I come in?”

“Oh alright,” Robbie said while pressing the button to open the hatch door. “But you better make sure that you don’t bring in any snow!”

A few moments later, Sportacus landed on the floor of the lair, still securely holding the two packages.

“Hi Robbie! Merry Christmas!” He greeted the villain brightly, who had moved back to sit in his orange chair.

“Merry Christmas, SportaSanta. I see you come bringing gifts. Have you finally been upgraded to Christmas Elf?” Robbie asked sarcastically, with some amusement shining through his voice. 

Sportacus just rolled his eyes at him, but the smile on his face gave away that he wasn’t really annoyed. “Maybe I have gotten you the wrong gift, it sounds like I should have gotten you a Grinch costume.”

“I’m surprised you know who the Grinch is.”

“The children and I watched the movie today, they said it is a Christmas tradition. Which reminded me of a tradition from home. Since you all are sharing your traditions with me, I wanted to share one of my traditions with you!”

“So why aren’t you with the little brats right now, sharing your tradition?” The villain asked with no real malice in his voice.

“It’s late and the children have gone to bed already. But before they went to bed, I had plenty of time. They were all very enthusiastic about it, and even Bessie and the Mayor joined in,” the hero explained.  
“Are you going to tell me what your tradition is?” Robbie asked, getting more curious by the minute.

“Why don’t I show you? Here, open your gift!” Sportacus said, handing the gift to Robbie.

Robbie took the gift from him. It was wrapped in simple brown paper, tied together with plain string. Robbie carefully opened the gift to reveal a thick book. A fairy tale book, to be precise. With a beautiful cover full of flowers and fairies and all kinds of things he didn’t immediately recognise.

“Wow Sportacus, this is beautiful,” he thanked the hero while still admiring his new gift. “So your tradition is gifting books?” He added, a little confused.

“Back home we gift our loved ones books on Christmas Eve, and then we spend the evening reading them together. I didn’t have much time to get gifts, since I only decided on sharing this today. The children all swapped one of their own books with each other, and Bessie and the Mayor also gave each other one of their own favourite books to read. I got this one,” he slightly lifted the wrapped book still in his own hand, “from my Amma. She sends me one every year. The book I got you is one of my own books. It’s an English version of the fairy tales I used to read at home when I was a child. I came across it a few years ago, and it reminded me of home. I thought it would be nice for you to have it. I hope you like it.”

“I do, it’s beautiful. Thank you.” Robbie was slightly blushing at this point, because of the beautiful gift and because of the implication that Sportacus loved him.

“You are very welcome Robbie, I’m glad you like it!” The hero smiled brightly, feeling relieved that his gift was so well received.

“You said something about reading together?"

“Yes! Back home we would read the books together in the living room, after dinner and before going to bed.”

“You could, you know if you wanted to, stay here for a while to read.” Robbie offered, feeling a little unsure.

“Really? That would be great Robbie!” Sportacus beamed at Robbie’s suggestion, smiling wildly.

“I should have a fuzzy orange foot rest somewhere here, I used it to reach the top of the tree, you can sit on that if you like. I think it’s over there.” Robbie said, pointing in the direction of a Christmas tree Sportacus hadn’t noticed before. The tree was decorated with purple and orange baubles and tinsel, with a big purple number one as a tree topper.

Looking around the lair, Sportacus could see tinsel and some sort of plant all around. It looked quite festive, and a lot more cosy than his own airship. He put his book down on the little table next to the orange chair and walked over in the direction Robbie had pointed to look for the footrest.

“I don’t see it Robbie. Are you sure it’s here?” He called out to the other man.

“Of course I’m sure, it’s my lair. Let me have a look.” Robbie stood up and walked over to where Sportacus was standing.

“Here it is!” he said, while pulling the footrest out from under a table. “I told you it should be here some-" the villain stopped mid sentence, looking shocked and a little embarrassed.

“Robbie, are you okay?” Sportacus asked, sounding concerned.

“We’re standing under mistletoe.” Robbie pointed at a little plant hanging from the ceiling.

“Yeah, I guess we are. Does that mean something?” Sportacus asked confused.

“Traditionally, when two people are standing under mistletoe, they should kiss.”

“Oh okay. Do you want to?” 

“I guess. Do you want to?”

“Yes.”

Sportacus reached up to Robbie, standing on his tip toes to reach his mouth, his arms warping around Robbie’s shoulders. Robbie’s arms warping around Sportacus' waist. It was a short and sweet kiss, leaving both men blushing. They stayed in their embrace for a little while longer getting used to the feeling of the other’s body.

After a while they let go, both feeling happy and a little giddy.

“So, where should I put this footrest?” Sportacus asked, smiling broadly.

“Next to my chair should be fine.”

And so, Sportacus and Robbie sat reading all evening, side by side, until they fell asleep with their heads resting on each other’s shoulders. Happy and excited about what the future holds. About the many traditions they will make together. But most of all, feeling very lucky for getting a gift neither of them expected.

Love.


End file.
